age is nothing but a number Bradley Cooper oneshot
by RKOlovERx456
Summary: bradleyy Cooper


**Sooo okay, I have, not on purpose, been watching a lot of Bradley Cooper movies lately..."The Hangover," "Limitless," "He's Just Not That Into You," and "The Wedding Crashers"...anddd umm well, I have come to the conclusion that I am madly in love with him despite the fact he is twice my age.**

**Not a big deal though right? I mean my rule is I dont date anyone MORE than twice my age...so I think I'm good...**

**Haha annnyyyway, I just wrote this little diddy down because I had a dream about Mr. Cooper and it was fairly similar to this...**

**This is really short by the way...oh well...enjoy.**

"So was it uncomfortable for you two at all while…while you were uh filming?" Giuliana asked.

I looked at Bradley and he glanced at me before turning back to Giuliana to answer. "No, no…I mean uh…"

I continued for him, "No, definitely not…" I knew I should have stopped there, but for some reason, I spat out the last part. "Why would it be?"

As soon as the words came out, I bit my lip and looked at Bradley who was in turn cringing with a smile. Giuliana looked at me like I was crazy. "Well, I mean you know, I know you both are very professional actors. Lauren, you are definitely young Hollywood's it girl of the moment and Bradley you've been headed up for a while now, but you know, there's…" She looked at us expectantly, "there is a rather large age difference between you two with Lauren, you being nineteen, and Bradley, you being thirty-six."

I scrambled through my mind to find a quick reply and came up with what was probably the most pathetic answer I could think of. "Well, I'll be twenty in a few months or so…"

They both laughed and Bradley reached his hand over a patted my leg a bit, "Yeah, and Lauren is uh, she's pretty mature for age. She's more mature than I am…" He laughed as he kept his hand on my leg and stroked it with his thumb a little.

I noticed Giuliana looking at his hand on my leg so attempted to grab her attention. "Yeah," I said as I patted his hand with mine, trying to let him know that he needed to move it, "I think, um, I sometimes act older and he acts younger, so collectively together, we're probably like twenty-eight."

"Right, Lauren…" she smiled, "Well I think that everyone just still sees you as a little girl Lauren because, you know, you really blew onto the scene a couple years ago and you played a girl who was much younger…" I nodded at her, "and it's just…it's very shocking for audiences to see such a little girl with an older man."

I looked at Bradley and he halfway smiled at me and winked before I replied, "Yeah, Know I understand…I think the point of the movie actually is to illicit that shock from you…you know?"

Bradley nodded as I looked at him to finish for me, "Yeah, um, actually Ron, our director, told me, and you don't know this," he said to me before turning back to Giuliana, "but uh, he said that one of the reasons he chose Lauren was because, not only is she a phenomenal actress, but she is actually fairly young so it wouldn't be like a twenty-five year old playing a seventeen year old, it's an eighteen year old, because she was you know, eighteen when we started filming. But it just makes it more real."

"Yeah, yeah…" Giuliana nodded with a smile, "Now, I'm sorry, but I am required to ask you this…"

"Uh-oh…" he said as he looked at me.

"You, Bradley, were in a relationship with Reene Zellweger for quite a while about a year ago, but that ended obviously. And Lauren, we haven't really seen you with any of Hollywood's guys at all since you burst onto the scene…Umm, are either of you in a relationship right now or anything? Are you guys dating anyone?"

I looked at Bradley and he looked at me. We both sort of held our breath for a moment before he turned to her, "Uh, I am in a relationship, yes."

"I am as well…" I chimed in.

Giuliana looked back and forth between the two of us. "Well I can see that I'm not gonna get it out of you guys who you are in relationships with, but I can ask," she laughed, "Lauren do you know who he is dating?"

I giggled a little. "Yes, I do indeed know her…I know her pretty well actually." I again turned to Bradley and he smirked at me and shook his head.

"Well, thank you guys so much for sitting down with me and telling me about your new movie, it was a pleasure having you two." She said as she stood to bid us goodbye.

We both stood up as well and lightly hugged her, "It was a pleasure to be here, thanks for having us."

"Well, that was sufficiently awkward." I said to him as we exited the building and headed towards my car.

He sighed, "Yeah, as usual they think that me mackin' on you is weird…" We got to my car and I opened the door slightly, but Bradley stuck his hand out and slammed it shut before I could get in. I was leaning with my back against the BMW and he had both hands leaning on it. He had trapped me with each arm on a different side of me. "But I don't understand what could be weird about that…" He said before leaning into my face and almost kissing me.

I turned my head away, "Someone's going to see…"

"Let 'em" He whispered.

I scoffed, "Um, are you fucking kidding me?" As I asked that he backed up a little and sighed. "What? You are the one who was all 'oh let's keep our relationship on the DL…I don't want people to know…Everyone will think I'm some sort of freak…'"

"I know, I know. It's my fault, you're right." He took a deep breath and looked around. "It's just shit you know? I can't even get near the girl I love in public because she's," He put his hands up and lazily did air quotes, "too young."

I cocked my head to the side and smirked at him, "I know baby…" I said as if I were talking to a child, "But I am too young for you." I continued as I opened up the door. "Listen, I'll see back at your place." I got into the car, started it and rolled down the window. "Save that kiss for me okay?"

He nodded with a smile. I saw that smile all the time, but I just couldn't get used to it. Every single time I saw it, my heart skipped a beat. Maybe it wasn't just the smile though; maybe it was a combination of his smile and his amazing Caribbean eyes and his luscious hair and his unbelievable body…whatever it was, it made me go weak. As I drove back to his house, I thought about the first time we had met two years ago. At the time, I was a little freaked, I mean, I was going to have to go at it with this guy who I barely even knew, not to mention he was twice my age. He was so sweet and polite though, and just the right amount of immature…I couldn't help falling for him. He was still dating Renee Zellweger, and me liking him was the equivalent of a seven year old little girl being obsessed with Justin Bieber…cute and innocent enough, but if they dated, it would just be all sorts of wrong.

When they broke up, I asked him what happened and he said that things just weren't right and they were moving too fast. Well, I assumed that, since he apparently didn't like things moving fast, he would take a long time to find someone to replace her, but I was wrong. I have absolutely no idea why or how he ever fell for me, but for some reason, he did.

As I pulled into his driveway, I saw his car already there. Somehow, he beat me back. I tried my hardest to be extra quiet and sneak in without him knowing so that I could scare him. As soon as I walked in and closed the door though, I felt two hands grab my hips and spin me around. Before I could do anything, his lips had crashed onto mine and he tightened his grip on me. I smiled against his lips and giggled a little before finally caving in and kissing back. I gently placed one of my hands on the side of his face as the other found the back of his neck. Soon, he lifted me into the air and spun me around before softly placing me back on my feet and looking deep into my eyes. "I love you." Were the only three words he spoke, but they were enough to make me lose my breath.


End file.
